The present invention relates to an image measuring system for use in the indoor layout measurement or the measurement in the field of, e.g., the construction of buildings or the like.
As a system that performs the measurement in a predetermined target area or the measurement of an object to be measured, the acquisition of an image of a target area or the acquisition of an image of the object to be measured, and the association of a measurement result and an image, there is an image total station or a 3D image scanner.
Although the image total station has exclusive distance measuring function and angle measuring function and can superimpose the distance measurement and angle measurement data on an acquired image, a structure of the total station is fundamental, and the structure is complicated, for example, the total station has a vertical rotation axis or a horizontal rotation axis, and requires an angle detector that detects a rotational angle of the vertical rotation axis and the horizontal rotation axis or the like, hence the total station is an expensive apparatus.
Further, although the 3D image scanner can instantaneously measure a distance of a point, the 3D laser scanner requires a special light source that emits, e.g., a pulse laser beam or the like, also requires a vertical rotation axis and a horizontal rotation axis like the total station, has a complicated structure, and has a problem that the maintenance or the calibration is complicated.